Reimu Hakurei (Touhou)
Shrine maiden who protects the barrier to the outside world, Reimu is often the one who gets put in charge of taking care of the incidents that pop up regularly in Gensokyo, which is something that has not changed since she started Looping. Personality Although she takes her job incredibly seriously, there is little doubt that Reimu is also incredibly lazy, which has only increased since the Loops began. Reimu is actually an incredibly optimistic person, which does not neccessarily make her a nice one. While she has become much more patient since she started Looping, the last thing that she wants to do is resign herself to taking somebody else's crap, whether they be a Looper or not. This was best seen back when she allowed Marisa to go off on an hour long rant on Remilia for the trouble that she had been causing, followed by delivering a rant of her own. Powers and Abilities Reimu has quite a few neat abilities that she gets inherently as the guardian of the Hakurei Shrine, which puts her at about the same level as quite a few yōkai. *'Shrine Maiden': Reimu has a lot of powers that follow the theme of her being a shrine maiden, with the Hakurei Orb being one of the most powerful objects that she has on hand, and the ability to borrow power from the natives gods to Gensokyo. **'Hakurei Border': Being the one in charge of the shrine, Reimu has also gained some amount of control over the border that is connected to it, with only Yukari being able to overpower her back in the baseline. *'Barrier Magic': Reimu is actually really good at using magic that has to do with any sort of barriers, which may or may not come from having to interact with the Hakurei Border so much. She can use shields that explode, ones that serve as portals to another, and is even rather good at dismissing the shields that her opponents put up. *'Flight': While flight is a common skill for people to have in Gensokyo, Reimu is in fact much better at it than most, with her being able to technically fly outside of reality for a short time as a sort of teleportation ability. *'Hogwarts Magic': Often ends up at the wizarding school, because Remilia keeps pulling stunts that end up with the Loop being crashed. *'Danmaku': Reimu is most likely one of the best in Gensokyo at the art of bullet curtains, due to the fact that she was the one to have instated it in several Loops. *'Subspace Pocket': Almost all loopers use this technique, and Reimu is no exception. Relationship With Other Loopers Marisa Kirisame: Probably the closest friend that Reimu has in Gensokyo, Marisa only slightly annoys her in how she manages to take things without asking, which is something that Reimu has practically stopped caring about since time started repeating. Sanae Kochiya: The two have a bit of a rivalry going on due to both being shrine maidens, although the aforementioned rivalry is just about as friendly as the one that Reimu has with Marisa, and has decreased due to a number of Loops where one or both of them were something other than shrine maidens. Flandre Scarlet: While Reimu was initially wary of the younger Scarlet, she quickly proved to be much more sane than her older sister ended up being, resulting in the two Loopers placing enough trust in one another to talk amiably to one another after ending up on the Hogwarts Express. Remilia Scarlet: Reimu is rather exasperated with the older vampire, reacting positively to the idea that she ended up in Eiken after one of her stunts, if only because it could possibly end with her learning something. Category:Characters Category:Looper Category:Gensokyo Category:Anchor